If You Want To Get Out Alive
by SVUobsessor
Summary: Olivia mysteriously shows up at Elliot's house in the middle of the night. Why? Read to find out.
1. Run For Your Life

**I have been trying to acheive this storyline for awhile now. So please read, and enjoy.**

**Special Thanks Days Grace- for the title of the story and chapters!**

* * *

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

If You Want To Get Out Alive

Chapter 1

Run For Your Life

* * *

As the last leaf on a tree touched the ground, it suddenly got crunched by pair of running shoes. These shoes belonged to Olivia Benson who was running for her dignity, and more importantly, for her life. She was quite winded, but she couldn't stop. She looked back for a second and saw that her attackers hadn't rounded the corner yet. She bolted up the steps to a building and pulled out her keys. Olivia frantically searched for the needed key and pushed it in the door. With a turn of the key and a click she was inside safe. She barely glanced back, but it was enough of a glance to know they had just ran past. 

She stood there for a second to gain her composure. That's when she felt the pain, on account of the adrenaline wore off. Her face was covered in blood from the knife that hit her in the forehead earlier. Her tank top was torn revealing her black bra. Her flannel pajama pants were a little dirty from when she had fallen in their pursuit.

She was debating on whether or not she should go up to Elliot's apartment. She figured they'd be looking around this building any minute now. She determined it was her only choice.

* * *

He opened the door on the second knock. Olivia thought it was safe to assume he hadn't been asleep because of how quickly he came to the door. His face was shadowed with astonishment, which then turned to concern.

"Olivia," Elliot said, "What happened?"

"Can I come in?" She asked completely ignoring his question.

"Of course," Elliot said

She pushed past him, and immediately went to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, dried blood was smeared down the left side of her face. She turned on the faucet and started to wash the blood and the dirt away.

"Liv, what happened?" Elliot asked again

She finished washing her face then dried it on the nearest towel.

"Elliot, it's no big deal." Olivia said and instantly wished she would have been more specific.

"You have a gash in the side of your forehead, and your shirt is torn, don't tell me that's no big deal." Elliot said

"I'm alive aren't I?" Olivia said

"It seems like that won't be for long." Elliot said raising his voice.

"Are you really going to fight with me?" Olivia asked getting a bit furious.

Elliot admitted defeat, "No."

"Thank you," Olivia said relaxing a bit.

She folded her arms across her stomach, shivering a little.

"Do you want a sweatshirt or something?" Elliot asked

"Yeah," Olivia said nervously.

She followed him to his bedroom where he supplied her with a sweat shirt that had New York printed on it. Then he walked her to the living room, where they sat down. He was looking at her, prying for the story.

"I can't tell you." Olivia stated simply.

"Why not?" Elliot asked

"I am risking your life by just being here." Olivia said

"Olivia, what did you get yourself into?" Elliot asked forcefully.

"Some pretty bad stuff." Olivia said straight-forwardly.

There was a few moments of silence.

"So bad that you can't tell me?" Elliot asked a little discouraged by the thought.

Olivia bit her lip and nodded.

At that moment, Elliot realized how much he wanted to take her into his arms. He wanted to kiss her, and tell her it was going to be alright, but in the circumstances that was the last thing he was going to get.

* * *

**I know it's short but I promise it'll be worth it. Please reveiw, it is always apreciated!**


	2. Hold On

**Hey you guys. Sorry for the HUGE typo I had. I cannot believe I titled it If Want To Get Out Alive. I also can't believe people actually read it. If you did...see that and read it...well thank you for giving my dumbness a chance. If you didn't see it well disregard from here up.**

**Favorite Reveiws:**

**I have 2!**

Anyway, awesome story, I hope you continue soon...please?

I'm seriously bored and need something to do...coz I'm sick. Yay.

sniffles

Lol.

**I hope you feel better!**

**"Way to grab the reader's attention. I wonder what sort of foolishness Olivia has managed to get herself into this time... Gee wiz, she is always causing some sort of a rucus!"  
**

**"Some sort of a rucus" love that line**

**If you want to see who wrote those go read through my reveiws for this story I guess. If you don't give shit...well you should've scrolled down by now. Just Kidding!**

**Thanks For Reading People.**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

If You Want To Get Out Alive

Chapter 1

Hold On

Elliot got up at five-thirty the next morning. He went through his regular routine then he headed for the kitchen. Olivia's figure sleeping made him pause at the couch. He stood there staring at her for a moment, wondering what kind of trouble she had gotten into that she couldn't tell him.

Olivia started to move in her sleep. She was thrashing around like she was trying to get away from someone. He walked closer to her as she made a tiny scream. She was getting closer and closer to the edge of the couch.

He grabbed her to prevent her from falling off. She didn't stop fighting as he held her against his chest.

"Isaac! No." She said

He looked down at her. "Olivia wake up."

Her eyes opened and shut, trying to get used to the light.

"Liv, what was that about?" Elliot asked, "Who's Isaac?"

"N-nobody." Olivia said wondering why she was on his lap in nothing but a shirt and underwear.

She scooted herself off of his lap, and was surprised when he gently grabbed her chin.

"Who is he?" he demanded

She looked down to get out of his grasp. Also she didn't want to look at him when he was that disappointed in her.

"Please, tell me." Elliot asked

"My ex-boyfriend." Olivia said

Elliot looked into her beautiful brown eyes and could see the hurt. Whoever Isaac was, Elliot didn't like him already.

"What he do to you, Liv?" Elliot asked

"We got in a fight and it got a little violent." Olivia said

A thought shot into Elliot head that angered him. "Did he rape you?"

She didn't really want to discuss this with him anymore. "Elliot,"

"Did he rape you?" He asked forcefully.

Olivia looked down, "He tried," her voice told Elliot that she was close to crying.

He pulled her into a hug.

Later that day, Elliot followed her to the coffeepot. She didn't realize he was behind her until he spoke.

"What's his last name?" he said at random.

"Elliot, please don't." Olivia said pouring the cup.

"Don't even pull that with me. You know you would tell any rape victim to pursue her attacker, why can't you do the same?" Elliot said as the discussion got a little more heated.

"I'm not a rape victim!" Olivia said a bit too loud.

She glanced over at Munch and Fin, they had heard it. She tried to ignore them.

"What's his name?" Elliot asked persistently

Olivia looked up from her coffee. "Lucifer," Olivia lied, walking off.

Elliot was looking up every Isaac in Manhattan who had a record. He printed out their mug shots. There was about twenty-five of them. He was looking specifically for former offenses like assault and battery and domestic charges.

He did this while Olivia was in court so she wouldn't find out. Their relationship was a little tense at the time anyways. He was flipping through the Isaacs trying to find ones that would be close to her attacker.

"Elliot," Munch said walking up behind him with a cup of coffee, "What's up with you and Liv?"

Elliot shut the folder and pushed it to the corner of his desk. "Nothing, just a little disagreement."

"About?" Munch asked nosily eyeing the manila folder.

"She thought I was being overprotective." Elliot said

Munch was now looking at the computer. Elliot remembered that he didn't minimize the search for Isaac.

"Why are you looking for an Isaac?" Munch asked

"Just something a victim said," Elliot stated wishing Munch would just go away.

"Innocent until pursued by the police, El. We aren't looking for an Isaac." Munch said

Elliot knew he couldn't go a whole conversation without a some sort of theory.

Olivia was in the ladies bathroom of the precinct. She was leaning up against the wall in the biggest stall. He was getting on her nerves. She knew it was because he cared but why'd he have to care so much. Deep down she was glad someone cared about her.

She walked out of the stall and washed her hands. She dried them and paused to look at her reflection in the mirror. The scratch on her forehead was fading and the bruise on her cheek looked less apparent.

She threw the paper towel away and walked out of the bathroom. She was headed back to the squad when she saw a familiar man. Scary familiar, one of the men from last night. She slipped into a conference room she knew no one was using and locked the door. She turned around and saw a woman sitting at the table. The woman's hair was cut short and didn't look very girly. She was wearing a football jersey and loose fitting jeans.

"Running from us?" She asked with a tilt of the head.

Olivia's eyes widened, she was with them.

The mysterious woman's hand came out from under the table revealing a knife.

"What are you going to kill me in a precinct?" Olivia said confidently.

The woman stood up, and walked over to Olivia. She got really close to where Olivia could smell the cigarettes on her breath.

"Look, you meet us at this address." She handed Olivia a piece of paper, "Don't and I'll have one of my boys break both of your knees."

She was cocky, really arrogant. Olivia didn't understand that, if it wasn't for the knife, Olivia could take her.

She pulled it up in front of Olivia's face, and then snapped it shut. She made her exit and Olivia waited until it was pretty obvious they were all gone. She had one thing to decide, whether or not to tell Elliot.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please reveiw! Oh and when Olivia says Lucifer, it isn't his exact name. She just said that to get Elliot off her back.**


	3. Faded Away

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

If You Want To Get Out Alive

Chapter 3

Faded Away

Olivia started to gather her stuff at six o' clock that evening. Elliot was following her around the squad room with his eyes. She noticed he was staring and she said, "What?"

"Uh, are you going home?" Elliot asked unsteadily.

"Yeah," Olivia asked wondering why he couldn't figure that out himself.

"Are you sure that that's the best idea?" he said

"What?" She asked

"Does he know where you live?" Elliot asked

Olivia knew what this was all about. She was annoyed with him and it was evident on her face. She shut her locker, "Yes,"

"Why don't you come home with me?" Elliot asked

"It's too dangerous." Olivia said

"Liv, I'm sure I can defend us both." Elliot said

"It's more complicated than that." Olivia said

"How?" Elliot asked

Olivia looked down not wanting to tell him. She took her stuff to her desk and set them down.

"Olivia," Elliot insisted.

She looked back at him, "Is this just between you and me?"

He nodded.

"Promise?" Olivia asked

He rolled his eyes with a grin, "I promise."

"Last week my boyfriend and I were having sex. He asked if we could use my hand cuffs. I told him no. He pinned me against the wall and said come on it'll be fun. I said no again, and that's when it turned bad. I started trying to get away from him and he pulled me back down on the bed. I screamed for him to stop and slapped him. He got really angry after that and that's when he tried to force himself on me. I kicked him…in the groin and made a run for the bathroom. He left after I said I was calling the cops."

"Oh," Elliot said amazed that she handled it so well.

"Then last night he attacked me with his friends. I got away because I grabbed the knife in time and cut Isaac. Then I ran to your apartment, thank god I had a key."

"Jesus," Elliot said

"I'm not done yet."

That's when she told him about the girl in the conference room and seeing one of Isaac's thugs. When he heard about the knee breaking he flinched.

"She was in conference hall 8-A?" Elliot asked

"Yeah," Olivia said

"That conference hall has video cameras." Elliot said, "And sound."

"There wasn't enough evidence." Olivia said

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked

"You don't think that was running through my mind the whole time I was in there? Worst thing we could get her on is yielding a deadly weapon, that'll just get her in jail. I want them all in jail."

"Well, I'm not going to risk your life to do that." Elliot said

"Who said you had to do anything?" Olivia said picking up her files.

"That's not going happen Olivia." Elliot said

"I'm pretty sure they wanted me to come alone." Olivia said with a serious tone

"I know that. Look it's either you let me go with you or you don't go at all." Elliot said, "Case closed."

"I think that's my decision." Olivia said

"It's for your own good." Elliot said, "Look I can either go with permission or go without it and back up."

"Fine," Olivia said, "Have it your way."

She headed for the door with her files.

"Olivia,"

She paused in the door way, "Yes?" she said without turning to face him.

He walked up behind her, "Please don't be like this, I'm doing it because I..I…"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Olivia turned around with a prying gaze. "You?"

"I…really care about you." Elliot said

Olivia's face formed a small smirk. "You really care about me?" Olivia said like it was the most pathetic thing she had ever heard.

"Okay, I love you." Elliot said

Olivia smiled, "I love you too, El."

* * *

Olivia was walking toward the alley. She threw a quick glance up to the roof to make sure Elliot was still there. He was which reassured her she was safe.

She walked into the alley way and it was empty. Then she heard noises coming from the back of the alley. She turned around and pulled her gun out of it's holster. They weren't there, but then they appeared from behind the walls on either side.

"Whoa, what's with the gun?" the woman asked

"Three against one, I think I'm entitled to a gun." Olivia said

"Fine," she said walking forward

Olivia was looking for which one of them would pull out a gun. When none of them did she was relieved.

"We just want to talk to you, Liv." Isaac said stepping forward, "At least point the gun to the ground."

She lowered it a little, aiming for his package. That wasn't making him any more comfortable.

"I'm listening," Olivia stated.

"The reason we are pursing you is because our boss wants us to infiltrate you." The woman explained.

"Infiltrate me into what?" Olivia asked

"Our gang." Isaac said

Olivia let out a laugh, "You guys are a gang?"

"We commit crimes as a group, yes," the woman said looking very offended.

"Why do you want me?" Olivia asked

"The boss says you can hold your ground, and possibly give us information on where people are."

"You're high if you're thinking that I am going to risk my job for you people." Olivia said

"There are benefits." Isaac said

"No way in hell." Olivia said

"What?" Isaac said looking infuriated, he started gradually walking closer to Olivia.

Then Olivia heard something very faintly from the roof. "Elliot Stabler requesting back-up."

Olivia saw Isaac's face and she knew he heard. The next thing she heard was gun shots from behind Isaac and the second guy was shooting up at Elliot.

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed.

She pointed the gun at the shooter and fired. It sounded like a flat wooden paddle being brought down on a table with a lot of force. He fell to the ground with a thud and Olivia immediately pointed her gun at the other two. "You guys wanna go down too?" Olivia asked

Their faces were painted with fear. Olivia was thinking that they were the most cowardly "gang members" she had ever seen. They ran away and then reality swept in. She looked at the body on the ground and moved towards it. She could see already that he wasn't breathing. She knelt down beside him, and felt his pulse. There was none, she had killed him. Elliot was behind Olivia looking down on her. He saw her face dip towards the ground, he could tell this was going to be hard.

"Olivia, I am so sorry." Elliot said

She handed him her gun and stood up. He heard two police cars drive up in front of the alley.

* * *

Review please!!!! 


End file.
